New Yellow
by AJP
Summary: When an old foe returns a new Yellow Ranger must be found. Please read and review


TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six foot and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at adampearlmans@yahoo.co.uk Also I've brought in the Time Force Rangers and given Kim and Wes a family connection of cousins.  
  
H3 align=centerNew YellowBr  
  
By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
PPreviously  
  
PThe Rangers of two universes engaged in a battle to defeat the forces of the Emperor and liberate the Emperors home world. The Rangers were successful but for the visiting Rangers tragedy struck as Trini was killed. Now the Yellow Power coin lies unused and untouched and the Rangers incomplete, but fate has a way of filling a gap…  
  
PA train speeds towards Mariner Bay on a bright sunny day and for some it is merely business they are travelling to the city for. For others it is returning home after a journey and for one young girl in particular it is a return to a home she hasn't seen in almost two years. As she watches the world speed by she remembers the events that led her to leave the city and even further back to a birthday present she received from her sister. Looking at the present now it is no longer unblemished, but very battered on the outside and on the inside the writings of a girl who couldn't voice her thoughts.  
  
P'Dear Diary my name is Dawn Mitchell I'm seven years old and this is my first entry. You're a present to me from my big sister and she said I should write in you. I don't really understand why I need to do that, but I'll give it a go. Well first off about me, I'm seven years old and I live with my big sister Dana and Daddy in a place called Mariner Bay. I love my sister and Daddy.  
  
P'Dear Diary I hate school they called me a weirdo cos I don't have a Mother. I came home crying and Dana wanted to know why I was crying and I told her. She said that Mommy was in heaven and even though she wasn't with me anymore she was always watching. Dana also told me about Ryan that's my big brother who disappeared when I was little and hasn't been seen since. I sometimes catch Daddy crying over a photo and at least now I know why.  
  
P'Dear Diary something really weird happened today in Angel Grove that's our sister city. Creatures from outer space attacked and six strangers in coloured uniforms defended the city. We found out that they call themselves the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and they are here to protect the Earth from an evil witch, they all wear different colours. There is a Red, Blue, Black, Silver, Pink and a Yellow one and I think she is my favourite. I know she is female cos a news reporter referred to her as she.  
  
P'Dear Diary something weird happened today. Two men came to the house and they were official looking and they were talking to Daddy. They thought I wasn't listening but they were talking about a lot of stuff I didn't understand like demons and Rangers and things.  
  
P'Dear Diary I'm fourteen now and today is my last day at home. From today I'll be at boarding school Dad is sending me there to protect me from the demons that might come back and destroy Mariner Bay. Dana is staying to help him and I want to as well but he won't let me. He says something about being too young to get involved. I don't want to go away.  
  
P'Dear Diary Dana rang me today to tell me the demons have escaped and they started to attack Mariner Bay. Dana told me she's been chosen to be the Pink Lightspeed Ranger and four others will fight alongside her. Unlike the rest of the Rangers they didn't even try to hide their identities. At least in doing that Dana has done me a favour as everyone wants to know the sister of the Pink Lightspeed Ranger.  
  
P'Dear Diary Dana called again to tell me Ryan is alive and well and now a member of the Rangers. She told me what happened to him and where he's been and how he's now the Titanium Ranger. I want to go home so I can meet my big brother but Dad won't let me come back until Mariner Bay is safe from evil. I know he's trying to protect me, but this really sucks.  
  
P 'Dear Diary Sorry it's been a while since I wrote but something really weird has happened and I can't really understand it. Dana came to see me at school and told me that she isn't really my sister and at first my response was she finally realised she'd been adopted. I'd meant it as a joke between two sisters but the look on her face told me it wasn't. She told me that she was born in another universe and she'd been separated from her twin to prepare them both to face a force of evil that was coming. She said due to this force she'd actually arrived five years later than they had intended and so her brother was aged five while she was still only a few weeks old later. I asked how she had found out and she told me that her brother had come to Mariner Bay to check out the new Rangers and when they had run a scan on his D.N.A to confirm his identity it had matched with that of Dana's. Then Dana told me that her brother was the White Astro Ranger one of the Rangers who had saved the universe a few years earlier.  
  
PAt that Dawn paused from her reading and looked out the window once more. It was so weird that her life had turned upside down. She had gone from having two older siblings to just one, but Dana had told her that as far as she was concerned she and Dawn were still sisters. At first it took some time to get used to the idea but I have and I now tell people that in a very weird way I'm related to the White Astro Ranger. 'It's a good thing people don't ask me how as they'd realise I wasn't' Dawn thought with a smile. As she sat she still remembered the call from her dad telling her that the Aquabase had been destroyed. She still remembered the fear that her family had been hurt and the enormous amount of reassurance her father had done to persuade to the contrary. It was only a sheer amount of control that she hadn't fled the boarding school to come back to Mariner Bay.  
  
PSuddenly she is jolted from her thoughts and her seat and her head smacks hard against the seat in front and she is left seeing stars. The older woman sat next to her helps her back to her seat and fusses over the cut, which happened when she struck the seat and for a second Dawn feels safe. For a second.  
  
PThere is a sound of metal and then a group of strange metallic creatures enter the train car followed by a woman with pink hair and white armour. A man who is wearing armour follows them and a mask covers part of his face and a few younger children scream in fear. Dawn doesn't although she is scared she tries to be like her older siblings and be brave.  
  
P"Daddy this is perfect we get all the jewels and money and no interference" the young woman said excitedly.  
  
P"Of course my dear Nadira there will be no problems" the man said.  
  
PThe robots walked through the carriage grabbing wallets and jewellery. As the came closer Dawn tried to hide the small locket she wore round her neck when a hand reached out and grabbed her hand. Looking up she was face to face with the man who reached out and took the locket in his other hand and snapping it free of her neck. Dawn reacted in anger and spat in the mans face who quickly backhanded her and she fell back as he continued on his way.  
  
PA moment later the group left the train and was about to depart when there was a shout.  
  
P"Hold it right there Ransik" a young man in a blue uniform with a red beret and a whole group of official people behind him.  
  
P"Quantum Ranger" Ransik snarled.  
  
P"You've just committed your last robbery, now hand over the money and jewels and I might go easy on you" the Quantum Ranger said.  
  
P"Sorry I don't take orders and as much as I would like to beat you within an inch of your life it would appear someone else has already done so" Ransik noted.  
  
PThe Quantum Ranger's hand went to the very noticeable bruise on his face a reminder of the lesson he had drilled into him two days earlier.  
  
P"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself" Quantum Ranger said.  
  
P"Cyclobots attack" Ransik ordered.  
  
PAt that the robots broke formation and attacked. "Silver Guardians fire" Quantum Ranger shouted. At that the group fired small weapons at the robots and several fell but most continued coming towards them.  
  
P"All right Quantum Power" the Quantum Ranger shouted and he morphed into the Quantum Ranger.  
  
P"Hey Eric need a hand" a voice shouted.  
  
PHalf turning Eric saw the Time Force Rangers running towards the battle with their chrono sabres all ready in hand. Shouting back at them Eric said. "I'll take any and all help I can get".  
  
PThe Rangers quickly dispersed the Cyclobots and as the Pink Ranger attacked Ransik the locket he still carried was knocked to the ground. With a snarl Ransik knocked the Ranger away and then he, Nadira and another robot vanished.  
  
P"Jen are you okay?" The Yellow suited Ranger asked.  
  
P"I'm fine Katie, is everyone else okay?" Jen replied.  
  
P"Nothing a hot shower wouldn't cure" Lucas said.  
  
PEven as they were talking some of the passengers were disembarking the train to regain their stolen property. Eric watched satisfied that it was another job well done and he ordered the Silver Guardians to return to base. As he started to follow he saw something and he bent down to retrieve it. As he did so there was a shout and young girl with light blond hair coming towards him.  
  
PThe first thing noted that the girl was bleeding from a cut on her cheek and her face was bruised. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.  
  
P"I'm fine, it'll take more than that to hurt me. Can I have my locket back?" She asked.  
  
P"I take it you tried to resist when Ransik took it" Eric asked.  
  
P"It's all I have left of a mother who died giving me life, I couldn't let him take it. Besides I can take care of myself," the girl said.  
  
P"Not from the look of you" Jen said as she joined them.  
  
P"Hey, you're the Time Force Rangers aren't you" the girl said.  
  
P"We are, you've heard of us" the Green Ranger asked.  
  
P"Of course Silver Hills is on my way home to Mariner Bay and I always keep track of Ranger sightings. I heard you met the Lightspeed Rangers recently" she said.  
  
P"We did they're from Mariner Bay aren't they?" the Green Ranger said.  
  
P"Yeah they are, then I guess you'll know my sister and brother" the girl said.  
  
P"Your sister and brother" the Red Ranger asked.  
  
P"Yeah Dana and Ryan Mitchell the Pink and Titanium Rangers, I'm Dawn Mitchell by the way" Dawn said as way of greeting.  
  
P"So what you doing way out here Miss. Mitchell?" Lucas asked.  
  
P"Heading home, I was at boarding school while the demons were free and now I'm going home" Dawn answered matter-of-factly.  
  
P"Tell you what why don't we contact them and they can pick you up from Silver Hills instead of getting the train" Jen said.  
  
P"Well actually they don't know I'm coming home, its kind of a surprise" Dawn said slightly embarrassed.  
  
P"What do you mean a surprise?" Eric asked.  
  
P"I got expelled from school and I'm going home to tell them and saying I'm staying Mariner Bay" Dawn explained.  
  
P"Ok, but it's the least we could do is take you back to Mariner Bay. After all we owe the Lightspeed Rangers for what they did for us a couple of weeks ago" the Red Ranger said.  
  
P"Just because she says she's the sister of a couple of the Lightspeed Rangers you're going to help her. I mean come on it could be a trick by Ransik" Eric protested.  
  
P"Lighten up Eric I think she's on the level" the Red Ranger argued.  
  
P"Well if she turns around and kills you Wes don't come back and haunt me" Eric said.  
  
P"As much as I don't want to say this Eric is right. We'll take her back with us to Silver Hills and we'll contact the Lightspeed Rangers and if they confirm they know her they can come here and get her" Jen said.  
  
P"Getting awfully paranoid aren't you" Wes said sarcastically.  
  
P"Just being cautious we don't know if she's telling the truth" Jen answered.  
  
P"Why don't we just contact Zordon using the communicators the Blue Morphin Ranger gave us. He can contact the Lightspeed Rangers and they can come and confirm her identity" Trip asked.  
  
PAt that if it had been possible for Jen's face to be seen it would have been turning red from forgetting that. Lifting her arm up she pressed a button and spoke into her wrist. "Zordon this is Jen are you there?"  
  
P"I am here Jennifer were else would I be?" Zordon asked.  
  
P"We just stopped Ransik and his goons from robbing a train and one of the passengers has approached us claiming to be the sister of Ryan and Dana. We were wondering if you could contact them and ask them to teleport to our location for confirmation" Jen asked.  
  
P"I will contact them and have them be there as soon as possible" Zordon answered breaking the connection.  
  
PThen with nothing better to do the Rangers waited and then in a flash of silver and pink two figures appeared. Taking one look at the girl both turned to each other and quickly grabbed hold of the girl in a group hug.  
  
P"I think there is your answer" Eric said.  
  
P"Dawn what are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" Ryan asked.  
  
P"I was on my way home and I was going to explain why I was home when I got there" Dawn answered.  
  
P"Dawn your evading the question" Dana said.  
  
P"Okay I got expelled from the boarding school and they insisted I leave instead of staying until someone could come and get me. Something about being a disruptive element," Dawn answered.  
  
P"Dad is going to throw a fit when he finds out" Ryan said.  
  
P"Please don't tell him, can't you just say that I was coming home for a surprise" Dawn said.  
  
P"Sorry kiddo we're going to have to tell him. Better he finds out now and not from the school itself" Ryan answered.  
  
P"So how do I get home the trains gone and all my stuff was on it" Dawn asked.  
  
P"We can teleport home and we can get Alpha to pinpoint your stuff and teleport it back to the Aquabase as well" Dana answered.  
  
P"You mean I get to teleport that is so cool. Who's Alpha and who was the Zordon she talked to?" Dawn asked.  
  
P"We'll explain everything to you later. Come on lets go home," Ryan, said.  
  
PWith a wave good-bye the two Lightspeed Rangers and their younger sister teleported home. Leaving the Time Force Rangers to return to their lives.  
  
PAcross the vast distance of space the Emperor sat and brooded.  
  
P"My master you have been brooding for almost a month now, we should strike at the Rangers and let them know that we are still around" Darkonda said.  
  
P"Shut up worm do not take that tone with our lord and master" Obliterator snarled.  
  
P"Or what you're going to show me how tough you really are. Those Lightspeed Ranger punks proved that you aren't as tough as you pretend to be" Darkonda retorted.  
  
P"And you're so good. I seem to recall they've destroyed you how many times was it? Now let me see" Obliterator said.  
  
PBefore he could go any further there was a bolt of energy and both warriors turned to face the Emperor.  
  
P"Will the two of you both shut up. The time has come to strike again, we have given them a brief respite but we shall now begin again. They are at a disadvantage they have lost two members one to death and one has retired from active duty due to personal circumstances. Fortunately for us they are both on the same team, we shall use this to our advantage and strike at them" the Emperor said.  
  
P"I know that the Yellow Ranger died, but how do you know the other has gone" Darkonda asked.  
  
P"Simple my spy told me. The Ranger fools still don't suspect them of being my eyes and ears to their plans. When the time is right they will reveal themselves and help me destroy the Rangers," The Emperor said.  
  
PAt that the three evil beings started to cackle in delight at the beginnings of a new evil plot.  
  
PIn the other universe a young couple is busy moving furniture around and then the female curses. Walking over to her the young man says. "Rachel are you okay?"  
  
P"I'm fine Adam, its just a little scratch" Rachel answered.  
  
P"You really shouldn't be trying to move this stuff you know" I said.  
  
P"What because I'm pregnant is that it?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Well yeah and besides some of the others volunteered to help move the stuff anyway so you shouldn't have to lift a finger anyway" I explained.  
  
P"In that case I'll take a seat and let you men do the work" Rachel said as she dropped down into the nearest seat. "I can't believe that we finally have our own place, something that doesn't belong to just one of us, but to both of us" She said.  
  
P"It is a big change, but the fact is we couldn't bring up a baby in a one bedroom flat and we have enough money to splash out on something like this" I said.  
  
P"You mean you got it spend it" Rachel said.  
  
P"Exactly, what is the point of having money if you can't take it with you" I said.  
  
PRachels reply was cut off by the sound of footsteps and people coming into the house. At the front was Tommy Oliver White Morphin and Red Zeo Ranger pushing a wheelchair which contained his fiancée and fellow Ranger Katherine Hillard. Kat had been confined to the wheelchair for the last few weeks after sustaining a broken leg during the Rangers last battle, which had cost them the life of the Yellow Morphin Ranger. Behind them were Hannah and Paul who over recent weeks had become even closer than before. Hannah was dating Titanium Ranger Ryan but the two's relationship seemed to have stalled in the last few weeks. Closely following them was Dulcea formerly the Guardian of the Great Power on the Planet Phaedos but as a result of events last year she is now is fifteen years old in body and spirit and struggling to find a new purpose in life. Behind her is Jon the Phantom Ranger and finally Veronica another incarnation of Karone/Astronema. Originally from the reality they had just returned from Veronica had decided to remain with this group of Rangers and continue to aid them in their fight stating personal reasons. While none of the group is really sure it is clear she is reluctant to remain in a universe where the entire population of said universe hates her.  
  
P"So us men are here to help, what do you want us to do?" Paul said attempting to put on a tough voice.  
  
P"You can start by moving those boxes into the bedroom" Rachel said.  
  
PEven as the others started to work Kat rolled her wheelchair next to the couch where Rachel was sat.  
  
P"You okay?" Kat asked.  
  
P"Just very tired, more tired than I've been letting on to Adam. Zordon said I might feel like this when I gave up my powers" Rachel answered.  
  
P"It was the same for all of us when we passed on our powers, its like going through withdrawal. It will pass with time. So you have your own place now" Kat said.  
  
P"Its pretty cool, but there is something bothering Adam" Rachel said.  
  
P"Like what?" Kat asked.  
  
P"Every time I mention setting a date for the wedding he gets all nervous and jittery and changes the subject. Its like he's scared of committing himself to it now" Rachel answered.  
  
P"More than likely it's just to do with Trini dying. I think it's all made us feel a little more concerned about the future and stuff. It'll pass I mean Tommy took six months to finally set a date after proposing so I wouldn't worry" Kat said.  
  
P"Speaking of weddings, how did people take it when you told them your wedding was postponed" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Everyone understood when we explained I'd been hurt in a car crash and that a friend had also being killed and we wanted to postpone for a little while so we could grieve" Kat said.  
  
P"You are still going to get married aren't you though?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"As soon as my leg is healed we'll rearrange the ceremony and tie the knot. After seeing Trini die it's made me realise you need to snatch happiness when you get it" Kat said thoughtfully.  
  
PRachel's reply was cut short by a cry from upstairs and a short string of curses and then one voice. "Dulcea!!" Adam cried.  
  
P"Oops" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Oops is right. I thought we'd cured you having carrying too much stuff" I said.  
  
PThe girl pushed a strand of her ginger hair out of her face and said. "Hey I'm stronger than the average fifteen year old I can manage just fine, I just overbalanced that's all".  
  
P"Stop trying to prove your still the same person Dulcea, you're not anymore you have to accept that you're a kid now and you have to behave accordingly" I said.  
  
PAt that Dulcea fled the words ringing in her ears and as she exited the front door she came to a halt and yelled for the others to join her. Without hesitation the other Rangers with the exception of Kat who remained in the house the rest ran outside to join Dulcea.  
  
P"Oh great Piranhatrons I thought we might go for a while longer without seeing them" Hannah muttered.  
  
P"Guess not, but lets not argue that they're here and just beat them before they cause any damage" Jon said.  
  
P"Good idea, lets beat first and ask questions. Rachel stay inside with Kat and don't argue before you even think about it" I said.  
  
PRachel started to open her mouth, changed her mind and closed it and disappeared back inside the house leaving the rest of us to face the Piranhatrons.  
  
PWith a quickness that surprised me the Pirahantrons moved into attack. The fight was fortunately short as the Rangers dispatched the Piranhatrons with ease.  
  
P"Well that was as much fun as you can have without actually having any" Veronica said.  
  
P"At least the neighbours haven't seen anything or I hope so. Otherwise this will be a little hard to explain" Hannah said.  
  
P"Let's go back in the house and contact Dimitria and see if anything is going on" I said.  
  
PNodding everyone returned to the house where a relieved Rachel and Kat waited.  
  
P"Is everyone okay?" Kat asked.  
  
P"We're fine, those fish heads are hardly a challenge" Veronica said.  
  
P"We kicked butt" Dulcea said enthusiastically.  
  
P"Dimitria this is Adam" I said into my communicator.  
  
PThere was quickly a reply from the tiny speaker on my communicator. "Yes Adam what seems to be the matter?"  
  
P"We just got attacked by the Piranhatrons and I was wondering there was any sign of other trouble" I asked.  
  
P"There is no sign of trouble here or at home and that puzzles me as this clearly will not be a random attack. Rangers be on your guard I fear the fight may begin anew," Dimitria said.  
  
P"We'll be careful" Tommy replied.  
  
PCutting the transmission the others looked at each other and I said. "I guess we should get back to sorting this place out".  
  
P"Well I can think of better things to do, but lets get on with it" Hannah replied.  
  
P"You don't have to be here if you don't want to Hannah" Rachel replied.  
  
P"Nah I'd rather do this. So what needs doing now?" Hannah asked.  
  
PAt that Rachel pointed to a rather large pile of stuff and indicated the stairs and Hannah looked rather surprised as the others laughed at Hannah's expression.  
  
PMeanwhile in the other universe Dawn Mitchell was getting used to being at home. Unfortunately her Father and brother and sister were bugging the hell out of her. There was a knock at her door and without bothering to wait for a reply Dana walked in.  
  
P"Please come in" Dawn said sarcastically.  
  
P"Thanks. Look I didn't come here to fight with you I came to talk. Dad is just concerned about you, we all are. I mean it isn't like you to get into fights and do all the stuff we've heard from the school," Dana said.  
  
P"What would you know about it you haven't taken an interest in my life for the last two years. What do you care what I do after all you aren't even my sister?" Dawn snarled.  
  
PAt that Dana's eyes misted over and she tried in vain to hold back her tears.  
  
P"Oh did I strike a nerve, well get out leave me alone" Dawn shouted.  
  
PDana fled tears in her eyes and clearly upset. Hearing the sound of a door being slammed Captain Mitchell headed for his youngest child's room and marched in.  
  
P"Dawn I heard what you said to your sister and I think you should apologies" Mitchell said.  
  
P"What the hell for? She isn't my sister" Dawn snapped.  
  
P"Maybe she isn't related by blood but she's has always been there for you before and I raised you as sisters. That should count for something," Mitchell said.  
  
P"Dad why do you care you packed me up and sent me off the boarding school. I could have helped fight Queen Bansheera and her minions, but no you had to send me away" Dawn said harshly.  
  
P"Dawn honey I did what I thought was right, I wanted to protect you like I wasn't able to protect Ryan. I had already decided that Dana was going to be a Ranger and I knew you would try to help, and I realised that by sending you away it was helping us" Mitchell replied.  
  
P"How could sending me away possibly help?" Dawn asked.  
  
P"By removing a possible bargaining chip for the enemy I stopped a possible situation in which I might have lost you" Mitchell answered.  
  
PDawn tried to find the words but failed as she saw a side of her father she had rarely seen and her own expression softened and in a small voice she said. "I didn't know, why didn't you tell me why you were sending me away. I thought it was because you hated me".  
  
P"I could never hate you, you're my little girl and I love you as much as I love Ryan and Dana even though she isn't my daughter really. You know you get more like your mother each day, there is the same fire and passion that first attracted me to her. I promise I won't ever send you away again" Mitchell said.  
  
P"And I'll try and be good and not cause too much trouble" Dawn said.  
  
PAt that father and daughter shared a hug and Mitchell said. "You had better apologies to Dana".  
  
PDawn nodded and leaving her room headed for her sisters room and like her sister before she barged into the room.  
  
P"Don't you knock" Dana said sarcastically.  
  
P"Just returning the favour from earlier. Look before you start I came to apologise; I had no right to have a go at you for something that isn't your fault. I guess I was just mad at Dad and I took it out on you. I can't tell you how proud I am to have the Pink Lightspeed Ranger as my sister" Dawn said.  
  
P"Even if I'm not really your sister" Dana asked.  
  
P"Who cares about biology, you're my sister whether we have the same D.N.A. or not" Dawn said.  
  
PAt that Dana smiled and seemed to relax visibly in the presence of her sister when her morpher beeped and speaking into it she said. "This is Dana what's going on?"  
  
P"Dana report to the Power Chamber we have a situation on our hands" came the excited voice of Alpha Five.  
  
P"I'm on my way" Dana said.  
  
PStanding up Dana saw the look on Dawn's face and extended her hand to her sister and in a flash of Pink and Grey the two girls teleported. Arriving in the Power Chamber she saw that other Rangers had already arrived on the scene.  
  
P"Carter what's happening?" Dana asked.  
  
P"Zordon was just about to tell us" Carter answered.  
  
P"Rangers the foe that faces us is familiar to the older Rangers, however it is baffling how they could be here. Perhaps I am not explaining myself clearly enough observe the Viewing Globe" Zordon said.  
  
PTurning the assembled Rangers looked at the images they were seeing and as they did the six remaining original Rangers turned pale and Tommy looked ill.  
  
P"Hey that's the Green Dragon Ranger, I thought he was a good guy" Dawn asked.  
  
P"Dawn shush, I said you could come along but be quiet" Dana said.  
  
P"No Dana, Dawn is quite correct that is the Green Ranger, however since Aisha is here with us now and she has the Green power coin in her possession I am unable to determine how he is here" Zordon replied.  
  
P"I know how he's here" Veronica said.  
  
P"How?" Jon asked.  
  
P"He's from my universe, the captain of the Emperor's royal guard and once my lover" Veronica said.  
  
P"Who is it?" Jason asked.  
  
P"It's me" Tommy said.  
  
P"How can you be sure?" I asked.  
  
P"I can tell from the way he's walking and the way he is acting, its what I'd do and how I'd behave and what I did when I was the evil Green Ranger" Tommy answered.  
  
P"Hold on when the Emperor revealed himself to me, he said he'd killed you I mean him" I said.  
  
P"He lied of course I mean he told you that Billy was dead and he's part of the Wizard why should it surprise you he'd lied again" Veronica asked.  
  
P"I'm not surprised, just annoyed that I didn't think of this sooner. I mean look at it in both universes the Green Ranger caused havoc in just a few days. Of every foe the Rangers have ever faced he was the toughest and think how it would have affected the Rangers when they realised they were facing a friend" I said.  
  
P"It does make sense, but why has he appeared now" Jason said.  
  
P"To throw you off balance and hope to cause maximum chaos" Zordon said.  
  
P"It's certainly doing that. Whatever the case we have to get out there and stop him" I said.  
  
P"Rangers wait a minute there are more attacks. Five monsters have appeared in different locations," Alpha said.  
  
P"Kind of convenient" Damon said.  
  
P"Just a little bit" Jo replied.  
  
P"Obviously trying to divide us" Mike said.  
  
PI nodded at that and realised that at least Mike was attempting to interact, because since his resurrection he had barely found two words to say to anyone. "Divide and conquer. "Okay split up time Rangers. Jason, Zack, Kim, Billy, Trini…"  
  
PEven as I said her name I wished I could have recalled it and then I spoke again. "Emily and Aisha you guys go after the Green Ranger. I know you're shorthanded with no White, Silver or Yellow Rangers, but you six should be more than a match for the Evil Green Ranger. Zeo's take our old friend Wolfsbane. Turbo's Goldgoyle is back and he's ours. Astro's take Darkonda, Lightspeed and Galaxy Rangers take on Memorase and the other one. Guys lets do this, Shift into Turbo" I called out.  
  
PWith that the Rangers all morphed and teleported out to their separate locations leaving behind Rachel, the wheelchair bound Kat and Dawn. The Morphin Rangers reappeared in front of the rampaging Green Ranger.  
  
P"Oh look it's the Power Rangers I am so scared" Evil Green said.  
  
P"Why don't you go back to the universe you are from and crawl under a rock?" Aisha yelled.  
  
P"Oh my feelings are hurt and here I just wanted to say hello to old friends. But wait there is someone missing, is she a little yellow" Evil Green said.  
  
P"Shut up you monster" Emily yelled.  
  
P"Touched a nerve. Anyway enough talk let's fight," Evil Green said.  
  
PWith that the Evil Green Ranger charged into battle against the Morphin Rangers. Several miles away the Zeo's fought against Wolfsbane.  
  
P"You Rangers haven't changed much since we last fought, you still suck even with eight of you" Wolfsbane said.  
  
P"That's because we haven't got organised, but now we're ready for you then you are going down" Karone said.  
  
P"Oh former Princess of Darkness you are so wrong you can never defeat me. Cogs attacks" Wolfsbane shouted.  
  
PMeanwhile the Lightspeed Rangers were facing off against Memorase and a squad of Piranhatrons.  
  
P"Why don't you crawl back under whatever rock you came out of?" Chad shouted as he avoided a bolt of energy thrown by the monster.  
  
P"And miss the chance to erase you six permanently. Last time I erased your memories and like I promised a few weeks ago this time I'll do the same to you permanently" Memorase snarled.  
  
P"Don't make promises you can't keep" Ryan shouted.  
  
PEven as he spoke he was flying towards Memorase and knocking him back he vaulted back and landed and fired his Titanium Laser at him and he staggered back.  
  
PAcross town the Turbo Rangers faced off Goldgoyle the foe that both Justin and Adam felt heralded the downfall of the second generation Turbo Rangers.  
  
P"Last time I fought you in your Zords and while that was fun I much prefer hand to hand fighting. Don't you agree?" Goldgoyle asked.  
  
P"It is more fun, especially since it means I get to kick your butt even more" I said.  
  
P"Adam stop chatting with the guy and fight" Jo said.  
  
P"Hey this is how I normally fight" I said.  
  
PDucking beneath a swing of Goldgoyle I turned and with a signal to Justin I kicked high and he kicked low flooring Goldgoyle.  
  
PMeanwhile the Morphin Rangers despite outnumbering the Green Ranger were facing an uphill struggle and not faring as well.  
  
P"Man is he tough. I don't think Tommy was this bad when he was the Green Ranger" Zack moaned.  
  
P"He wasn't, I think we need some help" Jason said.  
  
PBack at the Power Chamber Rachel watched and tried to control her own anxiety.  
  
P"Rachel I think you know what you have to do?" Zordon said.  
  
PSo intent on the scene before her she jumped when she heard Zordon's voice. "I know I said I'd not morph again until the twins are born, but I don't have a choice do I " Rachel said.  
  
P"No you don't the others need you know" Zordon said.  
  
PTaking the offered power coin from Alpha, Rachel assumed the morphing stance and disappeared in a silver light.  
  
P"Wow that is so cool" Dawn said.  
  
P"It is cool and even more fun to do" Dulcea said in agreement.  
  
P"I wish I could do something to help" Dawn said softly.  
  
P"Perhaps there is, even with Rachel's help victory may still allude the Rangers" Zordon said.  
  
P"What are you saying Zordon?" Dulcea asked.  
  
P"Dawn Mitchell I have a proposal for you, please hear me out before you decide though" Zordon said.  
  
P"Whatever it is I accept" Dawn said excitedly.  
  
P"Dawn don't accept without understanding what is at stake and what you will be risking" Zordon said.  
  
P"Zordon if you're going to ask me what I think you are then I do understand what is at stake and that if I fail my own life will be forfeit" Dawn replied.  
  
P"You are wise beyond your years young one" Zordon answered.  
  
PDawn smiled knowing her point had been made. Meanwhile back at the battle Rachel's addition had caused a slight shift in the Rangers favour.  
  
P"Well six against one and still you can't beat me" Evil Green said.  
  
P"How about seven against one" a youthful voice said.  
  
PSeven heads all turned to see two yellow daggers flying through the air and strike the Evil Green Ranger who crashed to the floor and then they watched as the figure stooped to pick up the daggers and then joined the other Rangers. Angrily the Green Ranger said. "And who the hell are you?"  
  
P"I'm Batgirl!! Who the hell do you think I am?" the youngster said.  
  
P"Who are you really?" Jason demanded.  
  
P"Jeez take a chill pill will you Red its me Dawn, y'know Dana's sister" Dawn said.  
  
P"What the hell are you doing here?" Kim shouted.  
  
P"Zordon offered me the chance to be a Ranger and I wasn't going to turn it down. Whether you like it or not you need a Yellow Ranger" Dawn answered.  
  
P"This is no place for a child" Zack replied.  
  
P"I'm not a child, I can take care of myself, just have some faith" Dawn answered.  
  
P"Look we can argue about this later, don't we have a fight to finish" Emily interjected.  
  
P"She's right, but this discussion isn't over. Now stay back and let us deal with this creep," Jason said.  
  
PScowling underneath her helmet, but not wanting to provoke any further argument Dawn did as she was told.  
  
P"Further along the Lightspeed Rangers had finally brought down Memorase only for him to grow.  
  
P"Lightspeed Assault Megazord power up" Carter called out.  
  
PThe five Zords appeared forming the most powerful Megazord the Lightspeed Rangers attacked Memorase. Despite his obvious greater strength Memorase was soon beaten and obliterated into tiny pieces by the Megazord and with a laugh Kelsey said. "Well I guess we made a memory out of him".  
  
P"Kelsey that isn't even funny" Joel said.  
  
P"Well you try coming up with a pun on short notice" Kelsey shot back.  
  
P"Lets get back to the Power Chamber and check on the others" Carter said.  
  
PMeanwhile the Galaxy Rangers had dispatched their foe just as easily and the Astro Rangers had sent Darkonda packing. Leaving just three remaining battles going on.  
  
P"Okay guys I've had enough of this clown, Defender Wheel power up" Tommy shouted.  
  
PAs he shouted Zeo Zord V flew overhead and dropped the Wheel weapon in front of the Zeo Rangers and Tommy climbed aboard and before Wolfsbane could react he was struck by the energy Tommy sent hurtling towards him.  
  
P"Right lets finish this, Zeo Blaster now" Rocky called out.  
  
PDespite the absence of the Pink Zeo Rangers the Zeo Blaster was partially formed and still fired causing the monster to crash to the floor.  
  
P"Nice shot" Trianna said.  
  
P"Thanks" Rocky said.  
  
PEven as they spoke Wolfsbane staggered back to his feet and snarled. "This isn't over Rangers".  
  
P"Oh yes it is, It's Time for a Gold Rush" Bulk shouted.  
  
PWolfsbane didn't even have chance to react as first Bulk hit him with the Gold Rush and then Trianna used the Silver Strike to totally obliterate the monster. The Zeo Rangers celebrated and even Trianna joined in the cheering and hugging and then abruptly she remembered herself and stepped back.  
  
P"We should get back to the Power Chamber and see what the situation is" Tanya suggested.  
  
PNodding the Zeo Rangers teleported home, meanwhile across town the Turbo Rangers were busying dealing with Goldgoyle.  
  
P"You Rangers are a right pain in the neck" Goldgoyle muttered.  
  
P"We're about to be much more of a pain. Thunder Cannon" Paul shouted.  
  
PFiring the weapon he was rewarded with Goldgoyle staggering back.  
  
P"Enough of this, its time for this fight to end" Goldgoyle snarled.  
  
P"If you insist. Turbo R.A.M power up" I shouted.  
  
PBringing together all of our weapons we fired at the monster sending a stream of energy at the monster who staggered but didn't go down and Justin said. "Hey how about a case of history repeating itself, last time this proved to be the snack you can't eat between meals and well here we go again".  
  
P"This can't end this way, I won't let it" Goldgoyle screamed.  
  
PBefore the monster could react a final burst of energy struck him and Goldgoyle screamed once more and then fell to the ground exploding as he did.  
  
P"And another one bites the dust" Hannah said.  
  
P"Lets get back to the Power Chamber and see what's happening" I said.  
  
PTeleporting back to the Power Chamber we arrived shortly after several of the other teams and turned our attention to the Viewing Globe and I stopped and stared at two things, first there was a Silver Ranger and also a Yellow Ranger.  
  
P"Rachel!" Jo exclaimed.  
  
P"Yes, as we agreed she would only take up the powers in a dire emergency and this scenario was such that she felt the need to become the Silver Ranger once more" Zordon said.  
  
P"That's one question answered, but the other is where is Dawn and who is the Yellow Ranger" Dana asked.  
  
P"Err I think that's two questions not one Dana" Leo pointed out.  
  
PFavouring the Red Galaxy Ranger with a smile she again looked at Zordon and seeing the look on his face she knew the answer to her question and she said. "How could you do that Zordon?"  
  
P"I had no choice, a Yellow Ranger was needed and she seemed like the perfect choice and she is aware of the risks" Zordon answered.  
  
P"Zordon she is only 15 years old, she is just a kid" Dana protested.  
  
P"I was younger I was only thirteen" a quiet voice said.  
  
PEveryone turned to look at Justin and everyone except for those who were now Astro Rangers and Zeo Rangers looked surprised.  
  
P"You were thirteen, why were you allowed to be a Ranger" Maya asked.  
  
P"I found out that they were the Rangers by accident. Rocky had hurt his back and I'd snuck into his hospital room to see him and I heard the others talking to Zordon. When they were gone I tried to sneak out and ended up being caught by Rocky and he sent me to Zordon. I went to the Power Chamber and with Zordon's permission I became the Blue Turbo Ranger. I don't think the others were too happy to see me at first, but they got used to the idea" Justin explained.  
  
P"What about your parents?" Dana asked.  
  
P"I lived in a shelter, my Mum was dead and my Dad had left, so I made my own decision. Dawn is older than me and things are different now, she had a large group of experienced Rangers to look out for her. Besides having someone more my age is a nice thought. No offence guys but your all way older than me and I need someone to relate to" Justin said.  
  
P"What about me? What am I chopped liver?" Dulcea said.  
  
PJustin laughed and said. "Okay another Ranger friend who is around my age".  
  
P"That's better" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Okay, we can see how she goes on, but I do have one question" Dana said.  
  
P"What's that?" Ryan asked.  
  
P"What are you going to tell Dad?" Dana said with humour in her tone.  
  
P"Why should I tell him" Ryan protested.  
  
P"You're the older brother and as such it's your prerogative to tell Dad and I'll be somewhere else" Dana said.  
  
PRyan rolled his eyes and nodded and even as he did so the Morphin Rangers teleported in. Rachel quickly removed her power coin and returned it to Alpha and found me.  
  
P"Before you say a word I had no choice" Rachel said.  
  
P"I didn't say a thing, but be careful, please" I said.  
  
PRachel nodded and meanwhile the newest addition to the Rangers was busy telling her brother and sister in great detail of what she had done.  
  
P"It was so cool, now I really feel like I know what its like for you to be Rangers" Dawn said enthusiastically.  
  
P"Dawn this is serious, do you know what you're getting into?" Dana asked.  
  
PAt that Dawn stopped and looked around at the very serious faces of the other Rangers. "I know what I'm getting into isn't a game and that I could die, but I'd rather die fighting than sitting on my ass doing nothing and knowing I could be doing something. I know I have a lot to learn about being a Ranger, but I think being on the first Ranger team is where I need to be. And besides with these old guys on the team they need some youth there to keep things interesting.  
  
PAt that several of the Morphin Team glanced at each other and then Kim turned to the others and said. "I think we've just been made fun of, so what do we do about it again?"  
  
P"I say we smack her bottom and teach that youngster to have some respect for us old people" Jason said in a good impression of everyone's grandparent.  
  
P"You wouldn't dare" Dawn said.  
  
P"Maybe not smack your bottom, but gentle kick up the backside if you get out of hand" Jason said with a hint of smile.  
  
PWith that the Morphin Rangers gathered around their new team-mate to get acquainted and Zordon watched and smiled. Several hours later after Dawn had gotten acquainted with the other Rangers and Zack and Jason had thrown her into Angel Grove Lake for her comment about old people, which had then resulted in a massive water fight leaving everyone soaked. A cheerful Dawn Mitchell made her way through a graveyard, finding the right stone Dawn placed the flowers in front of the stone.  
  
P"Hi Mom, I know its been a while since I came and saw you, but I've been away at school, but now I'm back and like Ryan and Dana I'm a Ranger. Since it happened a few hours ago they've been trying to tell me how dangerous it is, I think to scare me into realising its not a game and they're right its not a game. I'm scared, I want to do this, but what if I'm not good enough and I screw up" Dawn said.  
  
PShe sat there for several minutes in silence as if listening to a voice answering her and then she said. "But its not going to happening, I won't screw up and I'll make them all proud of me. I'll make you proud of me".  
  
PWith that Dawn Mitchell stood up and left the place of the dead and went to join the living. If she had glanced back she would have seen a ghostly shape take form near the headstone and it whispered. "I'm already proud of you Dawn". Then the ghost disappeared.  
  
PBack in Adam's reality Adam was stood before Rachel and the two were softly talking. "Rachel I've decided about our wedding I want to set a date now".  
  
P"What changed your mind? I know you've been a bit distracted" Rachel asked.  
  
P"I guess Trini dying scared me a little and I wonder if I was doing the right thing in marrying you when I know I can die again. But I realised life is a risky business" I said.  
  
P"I'm glad you worked it, so when do you want to get married?" Rachel asked.  
  
PAdam told her a date and Rachel nodded in agreement and the two began to make plans for their future life together. 


End file.
